Til' the End
by Shaded Moon Alchemist
Summary: She just wanted to have her existence disappear. She thought no one would notice. She was wrong. (Pairings later )


**Third**_** person point of view~**  
_

_I__ wa__s__ always called the worst, That is all I ever knew. Being the delinquent daughter, failing school, skipping classes. For some reason I always ended up hanging out with the wrong crowd. They just don't get me. None of them don't see the scars, they don't know the thoughts running through my head, they don't know about anything. That's why I, Luka Megurine am going to end my pitiful existance__ tonight._

Closing her notebook Luka stood up. Her back aching from being hunched over a piece of paper trying to figure out what to write. She crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground.

"It's stupid to think anyone would care." She growled under her breath. Luka has been on top of the school's roof all morning. "I should at least attend lunch." She said after her stomach growled. Luka picked up her things and went down the stairway to the hallway. As she step out of the door leading to the stairway the bell rang. The classrooms poured out in front of her when doors opened. Silently she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and followed the crowd.

After lunch the went to the rest of her classes. This was her normal routine. Skip the morning classes and sometimes go to the afternoon classes. The last bell of the day rang and the class shot up to go to either clubs or home. For her she went to the cafe everyday after school and wrote songs til' sundown. That is how her day went.

Luka went to the cafe and did the usual. If she didn't talk to anyone no one would talk to her. She would just write and write. The sun started to go down. Luka quickly gathered her things and went to the roof of the school using the fire escape. She had to be quite when going up. No one could know she was here. Making it up successfully before it was pitch black she laid her things down.

"Why are you doing this?" A medium-pitched voice was heard. Luka froze and turned towards the direction of the voice. A girl with aqua pigtails and a school uniform was there holding a piece of paper. _Miku, she is from my... English class! Why is she here? _

"Why are you going to commit suicide?" Miku asked with tears running down her face. Luka looked horrified. _This isn't happening to me. I've been caught? _Luka looked around and saw the paper in her hand. _I should have been more careful. _Luka turned away from Miku.

"Tell me why and I will listen!" Miku shouted. She stopped dead in her tracks, tears rolling down her face, Luka turned around and faced Miku. Even though she was crying she look determined. _She's so beautiful..._ Luka thought as she looked at Miku. Slowly she walked towards Miku. "I don't see why you care. No one has ever before so why now?" Luka said in a low voice. Miku stepped back and rubbed her eyes. "I-it's because I-I didn't know y-you were hurting so bad." She said hiccuping. Luka immedately regretted yelling at the girl with pig tails.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot let you in my mind." Luka said turning away. She felt something gripping her arm. She looked down to see Miku looking down as well. "Why don't you stay the night at my place?" Miku said her head still down. Luka shrugged her arm away from Miku. "It's fine I got a place to st-" "No you don't." Miku interuptted Luka with watery eyes. "I travel around a lot with my friends and I have seen the missing posters." Luka's eyes widend when Miku continued on. "Your real name is actually Lea Megistra. You are from Relatics city it's easy to make the connection after you see the picture and only thing that is different in your appearance is that you dyed your hair pink." Miku finished.

"JUST STOP!" Luka screamed looking down. Miku moved back, startled by her actions. "IT'S ENOUGH! YOU WON'T EVER UNDERSTAND WHY I RAN AWAY!" Luka screamed once again. She didn't care if she would be in trouble Luka justed wanted to get away. To run away from the truth. Running past Miku she opened the school's roof door and ran inside. The sound of the alarms rang through her ears but she didn't care. She wanted to get out of wanted to forget. Finally making it to the first floor doors she ran out of the building into the streets. _I don't EVER want to remeber. _Tears streaming down her face. Aimlessly running until she made it to a park. Luka looked around a bit weary of her surroundings. _Nothing feels real... _

"LUKA!" She heard the distant shouts of her name. _Just ignore them. No one cares. They aren't real. _She kept repeating until she fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
